


Secured in the Penthouse (Hopefully)

by Cipher_Stars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Winter as separate personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cipher_Stars/pseuds/Cipher_Stars
Summary: Square: T1 KnottingSummary:Tony Stark is in heat and locked in his hopefully secure penthouse with a bunch of alphas trying to get in.





	Secured in the Penthouse (Hopefully)

Tony was secured in his penthouse. As an omega he should go through heat twice a year for about a week but after Afghanistan Tony’s heats were irregular and could last about two weeks. That means that he could go years without a heat, only to get hit with one unexpectedly in the middle of a battle - which thankfully hasn’t happened... _ yet.  _ This heat started during team movie night (Which was put in place by Steve after the so called ‘Civil War’ almost managed to tear them apart), this would have been fine if the team wasn’t mostly made up of alphas. So as soon as Tony felt slightly flushed and the first sign of slick started to soak his boxers, growls rumbled through the room and everyone was suddenly on high alert and looking to fight for the omega in heat. That was what he became when his heat hit,  _ just an omega in heat  _ \- not Tony Stark, genius billionaire who created the Iron Man armour, just a fucktoy for alphas to knot. Don’t get Tony wrong, he liked being dominated and being treated like a cum slut but he wanted someone who realised that he was a person too. Thus as soon as the alphas in the room (Steve, Natasha, Sam and Thor) stood up with their weapons raised, Tony was still in shock but was quickly woken up by Bucky (The only alpha in the room who hadn’t reacted) grabbing his arm gently and insistently pulling him towards the elevator where he told JARVIS to take care of him and left him alone. Tony would always deny that a whimper left his mouth when the elevator doors closed. That's how Tony ended up alone, in the hopefully secure penthouse, with a bunch of alphas on the floor below him trying to break in. 

Tony went to the kitchen, he needed to prepare food now before his preheat ended and he could no longer work the kitchen appliances. With JARVIS’s guiding hands (Well, voice) Tony had managed to prepare enough meals to last him about 5 days when a bang disrupted him and seemed to shake the entire tower. Tony felt his eyebrows furrow, were they being attacked?

“Jay, what’s going on?”

In response to his question, JARVIS brought up a camera to the emergency stairs where Steve stood panting with his shield and zoomed in to show the slight dent in the door. Tony watched as Steve growled low in his throat, throwing the shield onto the floor Steve started to ram himself into the door.

“Shall I sedate him, Sir?”

Tony blinked. He didn’t know. Sedation sounded like overkill to him but the longer Tony stared at Steve, his arm surely getting badly bruised with each hit, the more the idea seemed like a good one.

“Is Bruce around, maybe he can calm down?”

“Bruce is in the vicinity, Sir, I will request that he brings the omega pheromones in hopes to calm Steve down.”

God bless Bruce, after the whole shebang with the Hulk, he lost his status. Tony couldn’t imagine not being able to smell the emotions of people, not being able to feel the ties to his pack, to have that constant reassurance that someone cared. On the projection, Bruce walked on screen, his hands raised in surrender as Steve looked over his shoulder to bare his teeth at him. Bruce finally uncorked the bottle containing the pheromones and Steve’s eyes drooped slightly but he once again growled loudly. Bruce looked imploringly at the camera as he moved his t-shirt to cover his mouth and nose, his other hand did a signal to JARVIS and JARVIS sedated Steve. Steve fell with a thud, thankfully not hitting his head and Bruce gave a thumbs up to the camera. With a small smile, Tony asked JARVIS to take the projection down, it was always good to know that he could rely on his family in times of trouble.

Tony took a deep breath as a trickle of wetness down his leg made him get into gear, he still needed to gather his toys, make sure that Pepper was notified and prepare his meals. Tony started to walk back into the kitchen when he saw a shadow fly across the window.

“Jay, give me surveillance of the East side of the tower, I want to know what's flying around out there.”

“It appears to be Mr Wilson, Sir.”

Tony couldn’t help the weary sigh that escaped him.

“Lock any openings on the roof Jay and lets try and use this as good PR huh?”

“Of course Sir, I will contact Miss Potts to help with the PR.”

“Let her know that I may also be indisposed for a bit as well why you’re at it.”

“A truly wonderful idea, Sir, I would have never thought to have done that.”

Tony gave a mock glare to the window.

“Such sass, I should have never gave you access to the internet.”

“Sir, I would never sass you.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure you wouldn’t.”

Tony started to make his way towards his bedroom, his steps fast. He opened his bedroom door to see Sam gliding down to a building opposite his bedroom which made him thank God for one-way windows. Shaking his head, Tony walked to his bed and pulled out his black box from underneath it. Opening it with his fingerprint and a key (Sounds simple but JARVIS wouldn’t let anyone other than Tony open the box) he lifted the lid to reveal a varity of sex toys: vibrators, dildos (With knots and without), cock rings, sounds, whips and paddles, restraints of all kinds, more dildos and….Tony laughed to himeself, he had way too many sex toys. He pulled out a vibrator and two dildos, both had knots but one he could inflate whilst it was inside him with a hand signal to JARVIS and the other was the biggest knot he owned which was for later into his heat when he would need something extra to get himself off. He places his weapons of choice on his bedside table and starts stripping the expensive bed sheets to replace them with still expensive, but less expensive, bed sheets that he can ruin with his slick.

When he was finished, his heat had started to properly kick in and he felt empty. Pushing off the feeling, Tony went for a quick cold shower to help cool himself off. He was just wrapping the towel around his hips when his phone rang.

“It’s Sergeant Barnes, Sir.”

“Answer it Jay.”

“Err, hey Tony.”

So it was Bucky he was talking too, Winter was always more into small simple sentences, making every word count but sending out the exact same message with his eyes. Bucky always seemed more unsure.

“What’s up, Buttercup?”

“N-nothing, I was err, just wondering if you err, needed help with your heat?”

“You offering, love?”

“Maybe. I mean yes, I am.”

Tony smiled into the phone. 

“How does Snowflake feel about this?”

“Winter is...more than fine with it.”

“Jarvis will send an elevator for you.”

“Really?”

He sounded so shocked that Tony couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him.

“Yes, really, I’ll see you in a minute Buttercup.”

With that Tony hung up the phone and quickly moved to the living room to do a quick tidy before his alp - Bucky came (And if he eyes kept wandering to the elevator, well Javris wouldn’t tell anyone). When Bucky came out of the elevator, Tony could feel his slick drip down his thigh and jumped on Bucky before he could say anything, Bucky’s hands automatically coming up to catch him and landing on his arse as the towel Tony was wearing fell to the floor. Tony pushed their mouths together in a forceful kiss and Bucky’s metal arm (Which Tony didn’t have a kink for, not at all) left his arse to cup his jaw, slowing the kiss down until they were just breathing into each others mouths.

“Now that’s a hell of a greeting, doll.”

Tony totally did not swoon at the brooklyn accent whispering in his ear, sending goosebumps down his spine. Bucky’s metal fingers came up to his face, sweeping gently over his lips.

“Let's take this to the bedroom, doll.”   
  


With that Bucky started following the lights Jarvis had kindly lit up to show the way to the bedroom, Tony kissing his neck as Bucky walked in hopes of getting Bucky to bend him over the nearest surface and fuck him. When they finally reached the bedroom, Bucky gently placed Tony on the bed.

“Doll, are you sure about this?”

“Yes,” Tony cried out, his voice needy.

Bucky started to trail kisses down his neck, stopping to suck harshly on his mating glad and causing a flood of slick to gush down Tony’s neck.

“You wet for me, Doll?”

Bucky didn’t wait for a reply, his hand tracing down Tony’s bare chest to grip his right thigh and push it up to reveal his dripping hole. Bucky moaned at the sight, an audible growl growing in his chest. The cold touch of Buck's metal hand on his hole caused goosebumps to break out on his skin, he bit his bottom lip as a finger entered his hole. It was too small. He needed something bigger. Tony blinked back frustrated tears and Bucky was suddenly looming over him, whispering soothing words as his finger left his hole. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart? I didn't hurt you did I?" Bucky sounded panicked at the thought.

"No, I need more, need your knot. Bucky please."

Before Bucky could fulfill Tony's request, the smell of another alpha filled the penthouse and Tony watched as Bucky became Winter in the blink of an eye. In a second, Winter had stood, pulling a knife from thin air and was striding towards the door. When Tony sat up to follow him, he growled without turning.

"Stay, vozlyubleniy."

With that, Winter stalked into the hallway and Jarvis pulled up the videofeed without a word. Tony felt a rush of lust hit him as he watched Winter stalk silently through the penthouse; the way Winter seemed to hide in the shadows highlighted how dangerous Winter was, and by God did that shouldn’t be as hot as it was.

By the time Winter had prowled to the living room (Where the noise came from), Tony had his legs spread wide, his hole stretched on three of his fingers as he tried desperately to find his sweet spot. On the screen, Natasha came out of hiding to rush at Winter only to be thrown on the floor by him, his knife coming up to lay on her throat, a threatening growl rumbling in his chest. Seeing his alpha defend him, Tony found himself on his hands and knees, arse in the air to present to his alpha. He felt so empty; he found himself reaching for one of his knotted dildos and started to thrust it inside himself at a rapid pace. He watched as Winter grabbed Natasha by the back of her neck, picking her up one handed whilst forcing into submission, only to then chuck her into the elevator with a smug grin. 

Tony was lost in pleasure so he didn’t notice that Winter was back until a growl sounded throughout the room and a hand was grabbing his wrist that was holding the dildo. 

“Look at you, vozlyubleniy. Presenting so good for your alpha.”   
  
Tony whimpered as Winter removed the dildo from his hole. Winter then licked a long line over his opening, moaning audibling at the taste of him. Suddenly, Tony was filled with Winter’s cock as it pounded into him at a brutal pace. Tony whining at every thrust. Winters teeth nicked teasingly over Tony’s mating gland, as Tony started to lose himself in the pleasure of finally being filled, something deep inside of him purring in pride at obtaining such a powerful alpha. Tony felt his hole stretching wider, Winter’s knot slowly swelling. Tony blushed at the sound as WInter’s knot popped in and out of his hole until it finally locked in place, Winter’s cum filling him up until his belly slightly descended. Tony automatically cupped his belly and felt himself hoping that he pupped.

“I’m going to fill you up with my pups, vozlyubleniy, going to breed you so good.”

Tony lost conscious as Winter’s teeth broke his mating gland.

Tony woke up a week later, sprawled on Bucky/Winter. With a smile, he reached up and traced his mating gland. 

**Author's Note:**

> vozlyublennaya means beloved in Russian (At least according to google translate! :P )
> 
> *Edit*  
Thank you, DemonicReader for pointing out that Google translate was wrong, as it often is. The correct word is vozlyubleniy, which means lover (Who is also a man). Again, thanks to DemonicReader for the help! :)


End file.
